Iridescent
by Just Call Me A
Summary: 'My name's Uzumaki Narumi from now on. I like instant ramen, but I hate the three minutes wait for it to cook. My hobbies are cleaning and eating ramen and my dream... Heh, my dream is to save the people that gave me hope, to rewrite my own story here in Naruto.' OC Insert.
1. Color My World Black

A young girl sat stone still. The clock ticks with its ever patient hands but never waiting. She gazes straight towards nothing. 'Tick, tick, tick,' the clock warns her, and she stands, perfectly poised and definitive. She steps out of her little, empty room and she smiles a perfected smile with her teeth shining _perfectly_. She yawns and fixes her hair, smiling at the smooth texture of her short tresses. Her actions turn a little wider, a_ perfect _picture of a lethargic personality. She sits on the creaking wooden chair without care and dives in her breakfast.

It was just a normal day.

She kisses her mother goodbye, dashing off to cross the road in time. She smiles at every person, jabbing short jokes with those she truly knew - just as she always did. She stops by her friends, chatting amiably with a new kind of smile plastered on her face. Her shoulders straightens, posture strengthening with every minute, a _picture_ perfect of the Blake-Mouton model. Then the bell rings, signifying the end of their pointless gathering around her locker.

It was just a normal day.

She rubs at her forehead, trying to rid herself of the sharp headache that threatens to strangle her brain. Her steps were long and heavy, daring anyone to match up to her strides. She sighs, hopping in a cab that felt too wide yet too stuffy for her. She frowns, her eyebrows creasing downwards at the odd feeling. She shakes her head and gave the driver the address, flinching when the cab jerked forward. And then the pain grew even worse. She gasps, clawing at the velvet walls that confined her, clutching and choking on invisible air. It was excruciating. She wheezes, but the pain grates even deeper inside her skull. It was mind numbing, as if lulling her to sleep. She takes in a few sharp breaths before she falls, dead and unmoving.

It was, however, still a normal day.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**EDITED: 10.19.20  
**

**Hi, I'm not dead yet. I just got the computer back after its successful operation. Yeah, we went through so much together and it was so hard without it. /cries. I'll be updating sometime after editing.**


	2. Coming To Terms

**Chapter I**

**Coming To Terms**

* * *

At first it was white. I was quite disappointed to find out that heaven did not come along with a white motif. There were no clouds, no St. Peter that neither reads through his huge log book of sins nor was there a huge line of souls waiting to be approved for shipment to heaven. But there was light. I stayed there for quite a long time, too. I blinked; that's all I ever did, at least I think so. I certainly did not feel any need to release, to feed or to sleep nor did I need any sustenance. And for a long time I was idle, then it was gone in a blink. It was strange to wake up underwater with no recollection of what the fuck had just happened.

"**Tell me, brat, who are you and what have you done to my jailor?**" My mind took a little bit too long to process those words as I squinted. There was red. A copious amount of rusting red—or brown, but who cares—and then there was a flimsy slip of paper.

"Wha…?" The voice was a bit disgruntling as it seemed vaguely familiar with me. I gathered my too short-too light limbs and sat up, scowling at the humongous bars set before me. "Where… who are _you?_" I was confused. _Lost_ and confused. I remembered being alive, being in that white place—I remembered who I _was_ before I died in a cab. I was pretty sure that I was _dead!_

"**I see,**" the very same voice chuckled. My mind clicked.

"_Holy fuck._" He cackled. The nine-tailed fox titled Kyuubi no Yoko, named Kurama, laughed at me.

When I woke up, I remembered hyperventilating a little bit before I slapped myself to reality. I did the first thing anyone would do. I looked for a mirror. A short scream left my lips as soon as I found myself staring at Naruto—no, Naru now would be more fitting. I didn't know what her girl name was, so I stuck to Naru. My horrendous blonde hair went past the middle of my back, a feat I found irritating. So, I took a kunai and cut off my hair.

_It was ugly as fuck._

But it didn't feel too taxing then. It was so uneven, but I didn't care. (I didn't even know I was allowed to do that) I heaved a huge breath and patted Naru—_my_ cheeks and my too small boobs. I was twelve again, in a body of a beast jailor with horridly flat chest, _and blonde_, in Naruto_, and blonde._ It bothered me. A lot. I inhaled sharply and coughed at the scent of my pre-pubescent body.

Naru stunk.

* * *

I shivered as I felt the gaze of every angry villager boring holes through my jumpsuit. I didn't like their stares. It was scary and I didn't know how she dealt with it. I didn't know how _I _would deal with this. I frowned, running to the academy to look for something familiar. Something that would make them stop.

"Hey, still alive, brat!?" I didn't stop. I didn't know if they were calling me. I was walking straight and I was not hungry, so there was no way I'd ever steal food. But then a rock hit the back of my head.

"Ow!" I cried out, losing my balance and falling face first on the dirt. I cringed, struggling back up and quickly escaping their little mob. My heart beat wildly from the chase as I turned from corner to corner. It seemed as if my body was used to running yet my mind could not simply grasp what had happened.

_I just had to be her. I just had to be Naruto._

I came into terms with who I am now. I was Naruto. I was the hero of that famous manga, the blonde air head, the famous escapist, the number one prankster, and the most hated child in Konoha. I was him.

"Where'd she go!?" I huddled my malnourished body closer to myself, trying to make myself as small as possible. I wanted them to ignore me. I wanted them to disappear because _I was having a fucking breakdown._ I don't like pain. I've never liked pain.

"Why are you late!?" I frowned, walking past the unfamiliar face and going straight to the back of the class. I did not want to deal with anyone yet. I was far too deep in speculations. I had died and became Naruto in a span of… how many long years I spent in that fucking white house.

I glared at anyone who stared, including those I didn't recognize. I snatched a pile of papers from the boy sleeping next to me and took notes, succeeding in distracting myself for a little while. Learning theoretical ideas was one of my fortes, but physical wise… I was a fat teenager, okay? I didn't care about sports other than table tennis.

_I frowned at the floor. Maybe it will swallow me. Then again, my too ingrate presence was far too stupid to even _imagine _a hole. Maybe I was exaggerating it, but I had had enough. That's what my mind told me, but my heart kept swallowing their words. I was fat, I know that, and maybe I ripped a hole (make it two) in my jeans because of it, but that didn't mean I was ugly, right? I know how much my brother hates being seen next to me, as well as my sister, and my mother, but they still loved me. They still loved me because I still loved them. They were my family no matter how stupid I may look next to them._

_"You will never get anywhere when you're that fat." My eyes teared up. It was a low blow. I did my chores, heck, I did theirs, then my mom comes home and will scold me for being fat again. I wanted to stop being fat, so maybe - just maybe, they'd like me. Maybe I'll look pretty and then I would be able to walk with them at the mall and stop getting weird looks._

_Maybe._

I blinked. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I fell asleep at lunch since I had nothing to eat. I rubbed my face and sighed deeply, frowning at the feeling of being lost.

'**Kit, I need to speak with you**.' I sat a little straighter and looked around. No one seemed to be here. I grimaced and let myself be sucked in. I was once again faced with the red bars that confronted me a while back. I gazed at his beady eyes evenly. I died once, I didn't fear it one bit.

"What is it?"

"**Brat**," he hissed, snapping his jaws at me. I glared. "**Don't take this for granted, you puny girl. If I leave you untrained, I will die along with you once the Akatsuki extracts me from you.**"

"So? I died once. I'm not afraid to do it again."

"**It's not only you that will fall under their clutches, fool!**" He swiped his claws at me. I grunted, jumping back in time to avoid it. "**All of those whom yo****u have read about will live a life of distress under his red moon. Tell me, is this not what you wanted? Is this not the life you have dreamt of having over and over again? One you have wasted paper on trying to rewrite your own life?**"

"Enough! Shut up! I get it!" I screamed at him venomously. _It was my life this time_. I didn't care. I didn't _want _to care! I didn't want to live a life of constant anger and pain, and secrecy. I didn't want to lie anymore, but he was right. He was right, but I still couldn't care.

"**That is what is wrong with _you_!**" He roared, slamming his fist on the concrete floor. I flinched, knowing that he hit the jackpot. "**You care too less and want more than what you nee****d. You greedy fool, this will be your downfall! **_**You**_** will be the _reason_ why this village will**** despair.**"

"Stop," I breathed, wiping furiously at the tears that spilled down my cheeks uncontrollably, "Stop. I-I'll think about it, okay? This is still new to me. I-I'm scared and lost, and I don't know what to do! I just got here, then suddenly I'm _her_ that's supposed to be a _he_!"

"**I shall give you three days, child. Three days to decide and see for yourself.**"

* * *

Three days seemed a little too short for me, but I got used to Naru's life. I worked my little ass to the bone trying to clean the mess they call my apartment. I washed my clothes and looked around the market to see what food I could buy. I was not ignorant, not with the way they treated me on my first day here. I quickly learned how to avoid eye contact since that was what tripped them the most.

I only looked for I knew that they would up the price or sell me rotten food. I didn't want that harsh treatment. I just couldn't face constant rejection. I couldn't visit the Hokage-sama, too. I was far too scared, far too wary of what I will spill in front of him. I didn't know who he was, but Naru did. Naru always did, but I got hungry and decided to cook. Instant ramen was great, but not enough to satiate my hunger. I needed real food.

"Jiji?" I squeaked behind the door. It felt... wrong for me to call him that. I was not his Naru and he was not my grandfather.

"Naru! Come in, come in." I turned the knob and was surprised to see him smiling so warmly at me. And that's when I had decided.

_I couldn't let people like him die._

This time, I truly had come to terms with myself.

I am Naru. My name's Uzumaki Naru from now on. I like instant ramen, but I hate the three minutes wait for it to cook. My hobbies are cleaning and eating ramen and my dream...

Heh, my dream is to save the people that gave me hope, to write my own story here in Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, chapter one. I hope you guys love this messy un-edited shit I call fanfic. Cookies to those who review.  
**


	3. Let's Start Progress

**Chapter III**

**Little Black Dress**

* * *

I started my morning with a cold splash of water to my face. (It does not usually work, but at least the effort was there) Kurama and I were not morning people, so I make it a habit to brew coffee to wake him up by scent. I would run laps around Konoha to keep up _her_ lithe figure. At first it was just a lap, but after the consistent nagging and guilt tripping of Kurama I dragged my lazy ass up and continued running. So far, I made it to five laps without collapsing.

"So... you mean I have to learn about molding chakra _before _I start with the hand signs?" My face crumpled. I had to learn the basics. Oh, wait, it has to be _overnight._ I told Kurama how I wanted to get the headband the same way Naruto did, how I want to be dead last but still be several steps ahead of them. So, Kurama—once again—nagged me to meditate.

The thing here, _I really don't know how!_

No matter how much I close my eyes and feel my surroundings, I feel. No. Chakra. I sighed, ascending from the long steps of the Hokage Mountain. I stared blankly at the face of the fourth, the man who was supposed to be my father, the man who died wishing that I would be recognized as a hero by his people. How laughable. _That's my dad, huh. Too bad he's dead_.

_"You're all about money, aren't you?" I glanced up from my Footloose script and dropped my red pen on the dining table. I pursed my lips with a deep breath and gathered my things. My father was here again. I made my way up silently, hoping that the door would make both of my parents to disappear. They were discreet about it before, but since we grew up as they separated, I guess arguing in front of their children was fine._

_"Dad here again?" My sister asked, not even bothering to look up from her laptop. I plopped down my bed and chewed on my lip, trying to break down scenes for my play. It didn't matter. He was not going to come back, so it was no use, really. We just needed support because Mom's struggling a bit about finances. _

_"Yeah, I think he came with that girl…" I mumbled, jotting down notes. I heard her snort. Life's been rough for us, but Mom's trying. I just wished I could earn a little bit, so she won't have to saddle much. She already gave us so much, it's only right I help her._

_Even if it's only a little bit._

I turned on my heel and walked around mindlessly. I envy him. I envy who Uzumaki Naruto was. He was strong, he was smiling even if he was brought down to his knees countless of times. I don't know if anyone noticed, but I stopped pranking. Yeah, not the best idea when I can't even mold chakra. Just then, I passed by a huge sign (everything here was miraculously English) that caught my interest.

**_Make out Paradise's new release. _**

I peered closer and did not like what I saw. There stood on my side was the famous Hatake Kakashi looking very piqued at the latest porno of the Great Toad Sannin. I backtracked, body growing taut with every step I took back. Thank God, I didn't faint. That would be more troublesome. I watched him from a distance, flushing when I saw his singular eye glancing around.

Yes, so what. I have a crush on him, so what. _So. What._

* * *

"Jiji!" I beamed, crushing him in a strong huggle from me. He chuckled like old men do and ruffled my hair before sitting on his soft chair. And in that moment I wondered, should I become Hokage too? The chair looked very tempting to me. I tilted my head and pondered for a long second.

"Oh my, your hair, did you cut it yourself?" I snapped out of my stupor, sneezing at him.

"Ah, sorry, yes. However, I just wanted to ask you if you could send me to the academy... I don't really - It's not really, I mean, if I'm not asking too much, you know, I just really want you to walk me there. No, I mean, it's okay if it's just a shadow clone 'coz that's like the real thing, but—"

"I don't see why not."

"If it's really bothering you—what? Okay? Like, you will?" I craned my neck to look up at him, feeling suddenly small when he looked down at me with a smile.

"Yes, Naru," he held out his old, wrinkly hands at me, "Let's go. I shall walk you to the academy." My lips trembled before I latched on to his calloused hands. I didn't want him to leave or die (or die without me taking this chance to hog him). But what could I do? I gripped his hands tighter and frowned. I couldn't even mold chakra much less feel them. I was a girl completely out of my box—out of my world.

**You make a lot of excuses.**

_No. It's the truth! How could I when I'm not from here? I don't know what chakra feels like, I don't know how to punch, or kick, or slap—_

**I tell you, child, excuses.**

_I didn't want to be Naruto in the first place!_

**But you, like him, want to protect what is important to him. Will you let them die and just make excuses? Tell them that they will never be your responsibility for you are not from this world? Who would believe you, child?**

I gritted my teeth, jaws gnashing in anger.

**You are afraid.**

I was.

**You fear us, fear them.**

I did.

**Put your little black dress on, kit. I will teach you that your fear is no match for the Kyuubi no Yoko!**

I snorted, but I smiled. And chuckled. _Excuses are for shit to you. _I received a strange yet warm look from him again and I couldn't help but shake my head and offer him a grin back. I felt home instead of the homesickness I expected to feel.

**Yes, that is... true.**

* * *

I recently discovered that I was on my second year in the academy, already failing the genin test once. It also meant that I still have two more years. Two more years before I meet Mizuki. _What._ I knew Naruto. Or, at least, basics. This whole anime was my childhood! I grew up with his Ninja way, you know! I shook my head and started from zero again. I took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling a warm sensation prickling my chest.

**That is it, that is chakra. That warm rush is your chakra.**

"Woah!" I jumped, losing concentration from the weird intrusion of the weird substance.

**You buffoon, you lost it!**

"Sorry!" I quickly crossed my legs and clenched my eyes shut. I sighed, breathing through my nose and exhaling through my mouth. The world was lost to me as I felt that same spark around my chest. It was like a pool and strings around it were the sewage system, flowing and providing my body chakra. I shivered when I touched an orange object. It seemed tangible enough, but it would evade my views when I probed it.

**Stop touching _my _chakra, ingrate. The day is still too young for you to be able to control it.**

I grimaced, poking it around.

**I will murder you.**

_You'll be dead if you did._

I was rewarded with a triumphant silence. The books were, once again, wrong. Kurama was not a mean asshole. He's kind of a mom_—_**Watch your** **mouth!**_—_Albeit a _grouchy _mom. We made a deal. It's quite simple, actually. I find a way to help him roam the world freely (he deserves it) while he provides me training... for my purpose.

**Alright, let's start with the next one. You will not sleep nor eat unless you get all of it right, understood?**

_Yes... mom_. His aggravated sigh was worth it. I shook my head and let myself fall back in to my mind. It was nice to know that someone would be willing to walk you through things (I feel even more special since Kyuubi's actually really patient) since I didn't have someone like that back home. I usually had to figure out things for myself.

"**You are picking this up quite quickly,**" he stated. I wasn't sure if it was meant to be a compliment or just an observation, but I felt elated. I worked even harder and managed to pick up dog, ram, rat, tiger and monkey. They were the easiest hand signs that I could form with my gauche hands. Honestly, these pesky hand signs challenged the dexterity and flexibility of my fingers. Kurama spent half of the training laughing at my pathetic attempts of forming a serpent or an ox.

"**...I think I spoke too soon.**"

"Shut up! I'll get this!"

"**Watch your words, child!**" I grumbled, glaring at nothing and playing around with my chakra. I closed my eyes and formed several forms he showed me. I frowned_—_I will never admit to pouting_—_and began running through them again. It was ten 'o clock when I was allowed to eat. Guess what, I didn't. I fell face first down my pillow and slept throughout the following day.

I woke up at three in the afternoon, doing Kurama's regime. It occurred to me that I was so far behind geography, science, math and politics. I saw my test papers shoved deep in my pockets_—_all of which that failed... terribly so. But then again, I couldn't care less. I figured I'd take a peek at how _hard _it was and estimate from there. I'll probably cross the bridge when I get there. It just hit a sore spot since my record was clean. (fat lie)

"**You need sustenance, brat. Get off your lazy ass and feed yourself!**" I groaned, picking up my dirty laundry (I didn't have much)_—_and hamper_—_off the side of my bed and trudged down the halls. I lived alone, mostly. I didn't have any neighbors save for the ninja that lived farther from my side of the building, so imagine my surprise when I met someone picking out clothes the same afternoon.

"This is so bothersome," he drawled in a mumble, "I can't believe she was out... didn't even get this sorted out before leaving." My body turned icy, starting from my foot to my torso. My eyes scanned his slouch and his_ gravity defying_ hair_—_can't blame a twenty year old for doing so. I squeaked, turned, but froze. I nearly hyperventilated. Why? For one, this means I'm real. They just proved that I _did_ exist as Naruto, or Naru now. Two, he was my _bias_, so to say. I expected seeing the old man, I expected to see the fox and I expected to see people close to Naruto, but I didn't _expect_ to see someone far off in the series!

"Hm? Are you just gonna stand there..?" Interacting seemed even worse. I gulped and slowly turned like a mechanical doll, creaking and jerking. I didn't dare look into his eyes and see the unbearable pain, or that all these was real, nor did I want him to see me with a pained emotion upon meeting him, nor the rejection, nor the_—_

**Stop thinking.**

I stopped breathing. Everything faded and then it was just me. His visage came into focus once I did stop thinking. _Thanks_, my shoulder slumped in relief and I glanced at his humongous pile of colored and dirty clothes. I bit my lip, glaring at the itching in my hand to _clean_. My nose scrunched up once I got a whiff of his scent.

"You should put the white ones together," I blurted, clutching my hamper harder. "Colored clothes go together, but I suggest separating colors because it will ruin the color of the fabric. Put a half cup of bleach before and wash your flak jacket manually. The washer here either spits it out or eats it up." I was flushing by the time I was done, eyes darting from object to object to avoid facing his masked face.

"I," I heard him pause, "I see. Thank you." I shook my head and walked briskly to my washer. I set up the tubs and got to washing, spending the most awkward two hours of my life in the laundry room with him. For all I know, if I _had_ stared right into his eyes, I might be spilling my whole life to him now.

I didn't want that.

... I didn't want to be deemed insane, after all.

I dumped everything in the dryer_—thank God it was over—_since I wasn't sure if the villagers will rip my clothes to shreds if I let it dry outside. I can't leave it in my room or it'll smell. something I didn't want after seeing the new, clean and shining state of her apartment before I came. I sighed, tugging at the uneven strands of my blonde hair. Iruka-sensei noticed it, but didn't reprimand me or even ask about it. I guess he still hated me for being... well, me. I knew that even Jiji took notice of my placated personality in opposition to Naru's rambunctious, orange-y aura. He hinted me on wanting to talk about it, but I shrugged his attempts off. I really didn't want to spill anything unnecessary.

Perhaps it was a stupid notion, but no one would really ever want to hear my own babbling about my whole mid-life crisis or the fact that I was _fat _before I was _reincarnated_. I'm pretty sure they'll take interest in the reincarnation part and watching the anime series Naruto, but after that I was no one. Back to square one_—_square _zero_ if they ever had one.

**Focus, child. We will start with the next part shortly. After you finish with that cup of ramen.**

I nodded numbly, slurping the noodly goodness inside. I loved ramen, I really did. I loved Yakisoba even more, and I was so happy to see that Ichiraku offered them. I was even more surprised when they had instants in cups. I figured they made profits out of my hunger a lot. A big lot. I saw no problem in it since they were the only store that priced me fairly.

**So, let's start with politics. Should the Land of Iron, a neutral country be charged against...**

And so it went on like that. It was mostly an essay thing, one I loved most. It was just like my college papers, dealing with laws and English. I smiled at my work and proceeded to answer the math problems Kurama told me to write. I guess immense knowledge and power came with age. I frowned when I saw that it dealt with joules and physics shniz that I utterly abhor back in my world. I was searching for the angles of elevation or depression. I was upset to find so few of them. Kurama walked me through most, deeming me adequate enough to leave alone.

I thought that he just really wanted to sleep.

I grimaced, but I started weaving through science more efficiently this time. I was so glad I was in college or else this would burn my brain. I stretched my back and blinked, finding the sky already dark and the soup of my ramen cold. The weekend was gone in a flash yet I still hadn't seen Konoha! I moaned, plopping down on my bed sulking. I was too busy wallowing in my pathetic situation the day before, too busy getting nagged by the tailed beast yesterday and stumped with exhaustion and chores today. For _fuck's _sake, this sucked! Argh! Getting better at everything sucked! Learning baby skills at this age sucked! Ramen for dinner _again_ sucked! I groaned even more, letting sleep takeover my exhausted mentality.

And I _still _have taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu to touch.

Argh. _Fuck this._

**Get your lazy ass up! It's five in the morning. We still have a lot to tackle, you tactless fool.**

_Fuck_—I hate _this _life!

**And stop cursing!**

_Ugh, moms._

* * *

**A/N: Hey there. Thank you for all the five reviewers and those who pressed the follow and favorite button! Hoorah! Virtual lasagna for ya'll! This chapter is kind of dry, but let's give our OC a two thumbs up for her pathetic tries. Kakashi's our first character other than the Hokage, yay! Oh and look at that, she has a _wittle cwush _on him! I promise I'll introduce a lot more****—canon and noncanon****—in order for her to develop. **

**For now...**

**Let's play a game, shall we? **_  
_

**Why don't we toast a drink whenever our OC says the word 'fuck', no? Just juice, nothing too strong. Or, if you're too lazy to get off the bed or you seat, let's just whoop and tally how much she does. Nothing too strenuous. **

**Reviews are tremendous love.**


	4. Odd

**Chapter III**

**Odd  
**

* * *

"Yuck."

_Disgusting._

**What are you yapping about? **I tilted my head, poking my nose heavily laden with blackheads. I stretched my cheeks, glaring at the skin that glistened with oil. _Yuck. _Naru never did take care of her face, did she? I am _so _going to the market to get remedies for... for _this._

**Bah! You humans and your complexities.**

I frowned at the mirror, finally deciding to wash my face—_ew, is this soap?_ I leered, opting to scrub my face rather than using the... black object. I shuffled on my feet, sighing at the poor state of my bathroom. Never mind then, I decided. I can last a few more hours without soap. Luckily, I found powder lying under her pile of mess. I looked at the label a little bit carefully because Naru sure had interesting things packed up; one of them being itching powder. I smiled and poured a lot on my body, being mindful of the mess I made.

**I do believe that it is quarter to seven.**

"You damn fox!" I growled, zipping up my suit and propelling myself from the window (thanks to Kurama's two day-one night cramming of basic lessons, huzzah). I zoomed past civilians that flicked me the bird, glared, and unabashedly cursed at me. I was certain that they won't harass me now. At least, me, but my property is still a hanging question. It didn't take me much time to reach the academy because _goddamn_, I love using chakra. I felt _light_ and so utterly carefree! Using too much, though, ended up making me feel the worst.

**Well, I _did _warn you.**

I grumbled even more, but I smiled. Despite his malicious presence, I found him quite a doting character. He was irrevocably incorrigible (yes, you heard me. On damn purpose), hot headed, vulgar, yet willful, fair and wise beyond his million year existence. He was like a part-time grandpa and mom. I don't know why feared his overbearing presence when he was such a—

**Don't.**

He was just a—

**I will grate your overly flabby ass even more in training, you insolent brat.  
**

I kept my thoughts to myself, and I could almost feel his triumphant 'harrumph' at my ire. I didn't want to get bummed up over training. It was mentally exhausting as it was in my physical aspect. I ate _five _bowls of rice. _Five_. The farthest I've gone back in—_well,_ back in my place, was three servings. It was simply devastating how it disappeared because of a grumpy old fox. No wonder Naruto was so thin! The rate of my metabolism was astonishing.

My train of thoughts were disrupted by the chatter of a bunch of kids being sent off to the academy. Most of them were mothers, fussing over their children and embarrassing them in front of the 'cooler' kids. I just realized then that I had lost my family—_no,_ they lost _me._ That crushing realization made me hesitate in my steps, but a reminder slapped me in the face.

**Do you have your pen inside your binder? I reminded you a couple of times, so don't you dare tell me you had forgotten it! How about your lunch - _what_ are you sniffling about?**

_N-nothing,_ I smirked, gathering my make-shift backpack. It was tattered and patched up (by yours truly), not that I could ever afford a new one. _Well,_ I technically could, but I still haven't touched Naruto's funds to budget what I would need. I was too busy getting the basics down. It was a pain, but it was a pain that was worth everything.

_"Hey mom, the freezer's really empty right now... as well as the refrigerator," I sighed, tugging and pulling my brown locks up. "How much do we have?" I frowned, not liking the way my mother buried her face in her hands. It was as if she was giving up, and I _was not_ born to die by starving nor would I live with this kind of situation. I can make it work. I needed to make it work.__  
_

_"I'll clean up, so sleep," I nudged her shoulder, piling up all the bills and taking her calculator. "I will also wake you up before dinner, shoo."_

_"We don't have food," she sighed. My brows furrowed even more. I didn't like the weariness in her eyes either. I didn't like it one bit._

_"We will have food because I will find a way, mom," I rolled my eyes, "I don't need you dropping on me since you earn the big bucks here. Now, shoo. I'll take care of all this." She patted my hand and stood up with a weary smile. I kept my face blank and grim, nodding back before turning to the pile of bills that stood before me. I wanted to cry because it looked like I was going to miss my fourth year in high school. I could try for a scholarship instead, but I don't want to move out yet. I could stay, but that would add another block on our expenses, too. _

_"5 would be enough for tonight's dinner... a hundred rise in our electricity bill... Mrs. Emerald was talking about a part-time in cleaning and gardening. Maybe I could take it... the water bill's covered. Okay, I'll make it to next week. My family's gonna have to bear with eggs for a little while." I smiled in relief. We're going to make it through this month. It's a good thing that it was summer or else I don't know how I'll ever make it through. _

_"Are those the bills?" I nodded, jotting down what we would need._

_"We'll be eating eggs for a whole week, so can you get the five there and buy some. We still have a bit of rice from this morning, too." I gave my brother a small grunt, shoving the bucks in his hands. "My allowance will go to the bills, too. Fuck, I'll have to start all over again, then."  
_

I lolled my head in boredom. Let's just say that I'm barely listening in my math class. We were studying projectiles, one thing that I couldn't be bothered about. It was just a matter of testing winds and aiming it at someone. What I _would _be having trouble with is a moving object. I pursed my lips with narrowed eyes.

**Well, you certainly won't have any trouble throwing knives. I'm pretty sure that you took interest in it long before—**

_I get it._

"Naru, please come down and answer the questions on the board." I lolled my head back and scratched the back of my neck with half-lidded bleary eyes. I wish I grabbed a hair tie on the way since my hair's really tickling my shoulders and neck. Huh, maybe I'll buy it along with the growing list of groceries I had in mind.

* * *

It was odd, he observed, certainly odd. Her expression did not turn sour like it had before, loudly complaining how she would never need all of the complicated formula the Academy taught her. Instead, she strode down the steps, shoulders slouched and looking as if her mind was miles away from her body. She looked very compliant. What surprised him most was that she picked up the chalk and scribbled an answer.

"Sir, I think something went wrong..." she mumbled, rubbing the soft flesh beneath her ear. She was _so_ sure that Physics did not deal with irrationals. Her mind glided back to the times when she just skimmed through her Physics books to refresh her mind for the upcoming SATs. (Translate: "_I'm just flipping through pages, so my Mom won't nag me to._") So, yes, she was quite sure that Physics never dealt with with irrationals.

"Humph, sit down and _listen_ next time." He watched her lips curl down. She was quite unfazed, though. She turned, lips pursed tightly, and walked back up to her seat with a pensive stare. Yes, it was quite odd. He pulled on his graying beard and hummed. Perhaps she had a change of heart? She was quite normal the past week: gruff, loud and exuberant. He had tried to hint and direct conversations to questions that was met by here quick reassurance and a bounce back to her jovial gait.

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?" He blew a bated exhale and watched as the smoke faded along the image from his crystal. He raised his eyes and smiled warmly at the man that stood rigid in front of him.

"Yes, well, it's high time we talk about your retirement plans from ANBU. Shall we take a walk?"

* * *

Kurama busied himself with picking his claws, sleeping and sifting through her memories if he had no agenda. Other times, he amused himself with her oddity. Yes, that's what she was indeed. Her self-esteem was _just so grand_ he could feel it miles away—not. Don't get him started with her initiative! He grumbled under his tails and swiped a claw to flick through her mind. She spent a long time in a white place, most of it occupied her mind, but there were stranger circumstances he came upon.

_"God, Naruto sucks now. Look at the graphics, man, they just put blocks and whatnot," she grumbled, nibbling on a delicacy she liked to call Lindt. "Even Bleach got prettier. Ugh." _

_"Shingeki?" _Her friend offered, pulling out another round plastic the strange box ate. She nodded, using her foot to press another thin, rectangular object that flashed even stranger pictures. Kurama watched, fascinated by their technology. She had lots of odd friends, a barely hanging family and the oddest fascination with animated images, things he had yet to see in his existence.

His face was grim as he jumped to and fro episodes. He recognized _that man._ He had seen him do worse things yet this was the first he had seen that man do the worst.

And then there was this _boy_.

So bright, so determined, so adamant—the very opposite of _her._ While he was dumb, she was intelligent, but there was no denying that they learned in the same aspect. Where she lacked, there he filled. Especially the part where she kept her apartment neat and free of those moving objects inside the object they called refrigerator. Even that startled him.

_You're pretty quiet today._

**Hm, your subtlety is _just astonishing._ Get back to kicking—and for the love of God, put your weight in your** **sole!**

_... How stingy._

He merely shook his head and waited. His patience will reward him and he will not fall under that man's clutches. Not like he saw it and never will he allow it.

**... Naru.**

_Yes, sensei? _

**Let me teach you how to control my chakra.**

* * *

"Neh, I'm pretty sure that you don't know me or something..." she started, rubbing her ear. She lifted her foot, digging her toes in the prickling green blades of grass. "I'm sorry I couldn't buy all of you flowers... but I did pick some wild ones that makes me itch... getting off topic, sorry." She frowned, placing a bunch of crumpled flowers she stole from her neighbor a few blocks from her her apartment. She plopped down the flat slab of stone with crossed legs, nails tracing names of people she vaguely knew of.

"Are you also stuck in that white place? Maybe you already have new lives. I sure hope it's not in mine 'coz, you know, the air sucks there... " Her finger shook. She huddled her knees close to her chest, burying her nose in her arms. "How... how's he like for you? I was pretty sure that he had a stick up his ass bigger than an Uchiha's," she chuckled at the irony, "I shouldn't be here, y'know. I'm supposed to be directing a play, but then... yeah. I had quite the aneurysm.

"It must be pretty hard for you too, your husband got reinstated because of me... If it hadn't been for me, he'd be resting and enjoying the rest of his years with his pipe. Don't worry though, I'll take his hat soon, and maybe his pipe, too. God knows how awful his smoking is. That's what Naru**—**that's what _he'd_ do," she choked out a laugh, wiping the warm tears that dripped down her chin. "I like grandpa's chair, he made me sit on it once. I think that will become my main reason as to why I want to be Hokage. If I call him grandpa, should I call you grandma, too?" she sobbed, "I think that he'd love to see you soon. I**—**I'll be back tomorrow, I think, with flowers too 'coz I'll be buying groceries a little later." Another wail left her lips as she shed her fear, her weight and her uncertainty.

Kakashi didn't know what to think. It was his usual route in a usual morning now that he was quite free from his previous team. His friends were also getting sick of seeing his face everyday for the past two weeks. The Genin exam was still a month away. He could take a solo mission, but the Hokage has been evading him quite well. So imagine his surprise to see a girl no older than five weeping in front of his usual spot.

... Ah, it was _that_ girl he saw in the laundry room. He tilted his head and pondered if he should leave, but the girl beat him to it. She stood up with wobbling knees and trudged out to the forest.

"Kakashi-san?" He glanced at his right.

"Ah, Iruka-san, what brings you here?"

"Maa, Narumi's late for my class... _again_, but she's not... well, anywhere, so I checked this place..." The young teacher rubbed the scar on his nose, pursing his lips. "It's unlikely, but**—**"

"She left just awhile ago," he jabbed his gloved finger opposite to what he intended to point at before he noticed it (one that he'll realize after he pockets his Icha-Icha). The young teacher perked up and thanked him before shooting off. He continued his stroll in a tantalizingly slow pace, settling his bouquet beside the crumpled flowers.

"Hey Obito, I forgot to tell you about the weird girl in the laundry room..."

* * *

**Edit: So, I've finally done it this time. I changed her name, but I've got no plot conflicts now. Ehuehue. I still stand by my excuse to show Hokage-sama's crystal ball of everything and Kakashi's memorial stone habit. Shoot me.  
**

**Reviews are still _love_ because I am an old-fashioned writer in ff. **


	5. The Headband

**Chapter IV**

**The Headband  
**

* * *

It's been two long years. _Two long strenuous years _of the same lessons that simply made her want to tear every last strand of her sunny hair off. _Kill me now,_ she glared bitterly at her usual spot in her class. Every year they were shuffled, or at least she thinks so. She was very aware at how she was carefully tucked away from clan children. She barely even saw them, except for the times they were outside the academy.

"There she is, it's that kid—look at her shadow! Oh my God," she stiffened, clutching her holster clasped on her thigh. She sniffed, eyes hooded by the shadow of her fringe. Her shadow suddenly vanished in clusters, appearing at her side with an even demonic façade. Her lips twitched into a feral grin with sadistic intent, taking pleasure in their fright. The shadow grew, leering at them with a malicious grin.

"_D-demon!_" She mocked, laughing at their shrill screams. It was a ritual, she guessed. People would stare at her, find holes in her appearance, point fingers and whisper until she found a new way to give them a scare. _If it's a demon child you want, it's a demon child you'll get._

"Naru! That was very immature of you," her smile fell, the illusion fading into her shadow. It's been two long years, and she's never felt more alone. She propped her feet on what little space she had with a bleary look. She sighed, giving him a stare he could very well read. '_What'cha gonna do about it?_'

"You are simply impossible," Iruka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and mumbling words that caught her attention. "... if only... brother... good..." She arched a brow, lolling her head back and shifting in her seat. She shrugged it off, finding something to amuse herself with. She had caught wind of the Uchiha massacre and didn't bother with it, but she was not completely evil to ignore those who sullied Itachi's name. _Sure_, she could pretend and pity him and go gaga over him, but she _doesn't_ and she could not and would never give a flying fuck.

"Uzumaki Narumi," he growled, swiping a palm over his face. He had wasted his breath—again—with the most incorrigible child in the school! She slept in his class, never passed a single exam, not even a single home work! The only thing she was good at was scaring people off with her pointless illusions (and taijutsu, and traps, but he wasn't going to admit that in the midst of his anger)! He was just lucky his hair was still the same shade.

"Yes, sensei?" Then he saw the way she would gaze outside, her cerulean eyes glazed and—and so_ sad_ that he couldn't bring himself to get so angry for what she did... what she _unknowingly _did. He sighed once more, placing his brush down his desk. He walked up to the place she claimed her turf at the uppermost corner of the room, placing a heavy hand on the crown of her head. He laughed at her sour expression and smiled exasperatedly. There was that gaze again, eyes lit with suspicion and wariness that struck a chord in him.

"How 'bout I treat you a bowl of ramen?"

"... do you need to get rid of Reika-san again? I thought I scared her enough to make her stop stalking you..." He laughed, twitching slightly at the name of... of, well, his obsessive... _co-worker._

"No," he shook his head, "I think you deserve a nice bowl after sharpening all of those kunai in the storage, no?" She nodded absentmindedly, humming a lovely tune under her breath, one of the reminders that she was still herself and not _not herself._ Wads of papers and notebooks wasted on lines and lyrics she knew. Recording materials were priced _high__ly_, almost robbing her off the monthly allowance she received. All she could afford that she knew how to use was an old tape-using voice recorder. Guitars were not so hard to come by, but only few of them were of high quality.

**A waste of money, I tell you.**

She frowned, tugging on a blonde lock in contemplation. It was, she had to admit, but it brought her wanted comfort. She drew for countless of days, trying to acquire what she had before. She sang in the bathroom countless of times, screaming at the top of her lungs until she was done playing fool. They were _wastes_ of time and space, but it was what she did so she would not cry herself to sleep. Her family was, after all, everything to her. Having no one felt... _so empty_.

"So, what've you been up to with that guitar," a voice jarred her melancholy.

"I think—I think I'll skip the ramen tonight, sensei," she inhaled sharply, "I—I have to go."

"Eh? N-oi, Naru!" He scratched his scar, watching her zoom past the crowd and disappear. He sighed, seating himself in front of the famous ramen stand and smiled at his favorite chef. "The usual, please!"

"Coming right up!"

"Iruka-sensei?" His back straightened, eyes flitting towards a tuft of red hair that only belonged to one of his past students—a prodigy, one might say. Another smile lit up his face, his hand landing on that same red strands in a ruffle.

"Oh, are you here with your sensei?"

"Yeah!" He grinned.

"Iruka-san, yo."

"Ah, Kakashi-san, how are you?" The silver haired man saluted him, voicing his order out after.

"Iruka-sensei, who was that girl with you?" The young chuunin frowned thoughtfully before answering carefully.

"She's just a student, don't mind her." They never saw her again until the Genin exams came around the corner.

* * *

"Naru! Where have you been!?" Her face remained blank, straight and devoid of emotions. It scared him, frankly. There was an unexplainable coil in his chest when he couldn't see her. It just fueled his fear greatly when even the Hokage had no idea where she was. Then, she appears right on time at the Genin exams with her face so... _empty. _Did something happen? Was she even sleeping or eating right—

"This is my ninja face, sensei." He slumped in relief. It was still her, alright. "Today, Konoha will now know their future Hokage, believe it!" He smirked, slapping the back of her head with his clipboard.

"Well, get in there and demonstrate the bunshin then." She grinned, skipping inside the room and only to freeze. _This does not make any sense... where is he? He's supposed to proctor!_

"Uzumaki Narumi," she gulped, forming the tiger seal shakily.

"H-Hai!" In her panic, she didn't notice the amount of chakra she placed into a bunshin. A loud explosion set her off, blasting the exam room and blowing the table to bits. Iruka twitched. Narumi twitched. Reika was unconscious by the window, face black from trying to peek at Iruka. Then there was silence.

"Fuck."

**Yes, fuck. **

"_Fail!_"

* * *

It was a very beautiful night in Konoha—as per usual. It was not like the buzzing neighborhood she grew up with; people drank on every side, bottles and microphones in hand. Konoha was different. It buzzed with a different energy, a life so tranquil and full of _familiarity._ But, her identity was an exception. She was another being outside of their circle, a circle she wasn't allowed in.

_Kurama_,_ where did we go wrong?_

**Even I, the mighty beast, does not have an answer to that.**

_Mizuki—he was supposed to proctor and coax me into stealing a forbidden scroll!_

**I know, child. I suppose your presence disturbed the flow of the timeline...**

She clutched her knees closer to her chest, biting and chewing her lip. She had spent a week preparing herself for the worse, training her body into proper condition by meditating and doing exercises. If her soul disturbed the flow of the story, then all the things she kept hidden is now useless! She groaned, burying her face in her pillow. She sighed before tying her curtains closed. The chill of the night gale sent her goosebumps, but felt oddly calming. Her eyes slowly drooped down and she promptly fell asleep by her window.

_"Jii-san?" A blonde head peered in, poking her head in his office. He lifted his eyes from the abundant amount of paperwork and smiled, beckoning the young child in. He chuckled at her wide gaze hopping from one feature to another. His office was not much (it was quite tiring, too, having memorized every particle in his pris—ehm, office) yet her cerulean eyes drank all of it in with much gusto. It was simply adorable._

_"What is it?" Her doe eyes narrowed, lips curling down to a frown—something she finds herself doing often these days. _

_"Maa, have you thought of someone to ask in your school's 'Bring your child to work' day?" Her frown deepened, eyes steeling and body stiffening. _

_"No," she replied curtly. She didn't have to, she would just skip it all together. She had no one, no parents, no relatives, no _willing_ subjects. Thus, skipping. She would just have to write a fake essay about it. She was creative that way. Hiruzen pursed his lips._

_"Ah, well, pity," he faked a sigh and plopped down his chair, "I guess you'll have to stay here then, and help this old man with this never ending paperwork..." He peeked at her reaction by the corner of his eye and hid a smile. _

_"... is this a plot to not make me skip school? I mean, I know you love me, but not this much... no, wait, it's paperwork," she mumbled, crossing her arms and cupping her chin. He had to chuckle at her dubious expression. _

_"Alright, you caught me," he laughed, "this old man would have to sharpen his skills more, no? Why don't we go to that ramen place you wanted to show me after?"_

_"Okay! What do you want me to do?" He snickered, placing a box in her hands._

_"Just take this to the nice lady in front and help this old man sign papers."_

_"Mariko-san is not nice, she keeps on making me write on that paper 'cause she said that I need to have a written appointment with you." He shook his head with an exasperated smile. "... whatever, just don't forget my ramen. Jaa." It turned out that the young child was quite adept with political matters, offering her astute thinking and comprehension whenever he displayed a specific situation. He was surprised, but mostly pleased on how she would pause and think of various solutions that astounded him (well, coming from a child)._

_"... we could advertise agriculture or what's the main business in the provinces. That way we can distribute the incoming unemployed civilians. The land of Fire has a lot of urban centers and most of the unemployed population vie for those spots because they think that the main village would give them high paying jobs. Some choose the shinobi corps, some in the food industry and most in the trading industry; if we could somehow advertise great spots in the provinces, like, agricultural centers, tourism, research and development, sports, cultural studies, we wouldn't have the problem of expansion. Reject that idea." _

_"I see," he smiled, throwing the file in the rejected box and picked up another. She was too involved in her readings to miss his contemplating look and instead, burrowed herself further in drinking in her forte, her lady jam. (God, it still sucked for her to have thought of that.) She was glad, in a way, to not be alone and reminded of how empty her apartment was, or how she still survived on mostly ramen. She hummed under her breath and folded a proposition paper into a crane, grinning at how it fit beside his mug of pencils._

_"Ta-da!" He raised an amused brow, before placing his brush down._

_"What about this, then?" His hands moved quickly, folding a well-made treasury record into a sturdy shuriken. He coated it in chakra and attached a thin string of it before he swiftly swiped his hand and embedded it on the wall. Narumi gaped, cooing. _

_"Show me! Show me!" _

_"Show me how to do a crane first."_

_"Deal!" And that's how paperwork was forgotten and turned into sloppy shurikens and cranes that ended with seven bowls of ramen and a frustrated ANBU in having to clean up._

**Wake up, there's something wrong with our seal.  
**

She blinked, shaking her drowsiness off as she glanced at her stomach. The seal throbbed, light seeping down the ground in a circle.

_It's like a... radar of something._

**It is! Intruders up in the northern gate! Pick up your gear, let us find out what your seal means.  
**

* * *

_It's right here. The light blinked here the most._

"Who—who's there?" Her grip on the hilt slackened, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as she sat agape on the branch. There sat on the middle of the clearing was a boy with crimson hair and eyes the same shade as hers. He wore the standard headband on his head proudly, cheeks free of any blemish, or marks, or _whiskers._ His neck was in a tight hold by an Iwa nin, kunai poised by the his neck. Her heart jumped into her throat at the surreal scene, mind reeling from shock before she gathered her thoughts and eyed the infiltrator.

"I said who's there!?" She gasped, slipping from her position atop the tree. She inhaled sharply at the impact without chakra coating her feet. She slowly rose from her crouch and felt that Kurama was oddly silent, but she did not comment on it. She faced the nin evenly, hands empty of weapons. She knew in herself that she, alone, was a weapon feared by her own village.

"What is your business with him?" She demanded, her cerulean eyes boring into the captive.

"Hah! You don't know who this boy is!?" She frowned. "This is Namikaze's son!" And there it was out in the open. Her eyes narrowed into a leer, hands quickly drawing a kunai from her holster. The wind howled in warning, circling around them at her will. She didn't need to hear more. Her hand formed the ram seal—

"Stay right there, pretty girl," she tensed, body growing taut with caution. A cold object prodded her back, stopping her motions quickly. Her eyes darkened, all her morals thrown to the side as she grew detached from her humanity. She had always been good at that, always lying, always hiding. It was a good skill to have especially in her line of career now.

"You don't own me, motherfucker." She spun on her heel quickly, slitting the neck of the intruder. She pulled the blade out with a well-aimed kick up his gut and skidded back, growling at the amount of back-up the Iwa nin had. She knew that her first skill was a fluke, her opponent taken by surprise. The second one would be harder, not impossible, but definitely harder. The seal on her stomach pulsed, aware of the danger nearing her... _that boy._ She gritted her teeth, forming a vague plan in her head. Her eyes scanned the landscape briefly before she cursed. Outnumbering was always an option, but that fell to her last resort—no, using Kurama's chakra always fell last, genjutsu might work... no, she was still sloppy. Her hands flew fast to an array of seals she knew best and steeled herself.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" She gritted out. It was a strange feeling she knew she would never get used to, getting yourself to split in half and another half, and the list goes on. She threw a smoke bomb and disappeared behind the captor, racking her mind of any instant knock-out hits and randomly hit his sides until the end of her kunai met the back of his head.

"Hey you—" she gasped as her body lurched with an intrusion of—of _something that hurt_! Her gaze flitted to her side and nearly heaved her lunch beside her. A long blade protruded through her stomach, twisting and probing. She cried as the enemy pulled out, leaving her side gaping. She clenched her jaws and shuddered as her demonic chakra started patching her up.

"Get back up, kid," she gasped out, pushing him to move. But the moment they touched, something inside her roared, and time just seemed to stop as they were engulfed in white light.

"Where are we?" She blinked. 'We'? She glanced down to her arm and felt his skin under the tip of her fingers. Water dripped from the high ceiling, a set of familiar bars held together by a flimsy slip of paper separating them from her beast. "Who are _you_—how did you know where I was? Wait, you're a student of Iruka-sensei!" He pointed a finger at her and she grimaced. Jeez, even now he was annoying.

"My _n__ame_ is Uzumaki Narumi, not you, not girl, capiche?" She snapped her fingers, "_And_ we're inside my... seal, or mind scape, or whatever, so you better shut up because I don't now how we got here _together._"

"**I see, so this is he,**" a guttural voice shook the room as the glorious nine-tailed beast revealed himself. "**The sea****l reacted to** **him—**"

"Y-You..!" She rolled her eyes at his shaking form, an unidentified feeling brewing in her gut that just made her _hate _him.

"**Yes! I, the mighty tailed beast, Kyuubi no Yoko!**" Then, she rolled her eyes at his declaration. _Men_, she scoffed.

"You're supposed to be dead." She held in a laugh, knowing that it ruffled Kurama's funny bone whenever people stated that. "My dad killed you already!"

"Your _dad_ sealed Kyuubi in _me_," she retorted before Kurama could roar. "Tailed beasts cannot be killed 'cause they're pure and undiluted chakra."

"You're that rumored _demon_—"

"Demon girl, yeah, yeah."

"So it's true? You're really a demon girl?" _And_ she snapped.

"Are you really that conceited? Narrow-minded!? Did mollycoddling from those shitheads stuffed your brain with fame? Shame coming from a legacy of _bullshit!_" Anger coursed through her veins, white hot flames fueling her temper. Kurama watched in glee, feeling his chakra add heat to her fire.

"Hey! That's my dad you're talking about," he protested.

"_He's my dad too!_" Silence.

"What..?" Her glare faltered, eyes straying away from the pair that matched hers completely.

"That's right, _our _father sealed a beast in me, her own daughter..." _Lies. _All lies. His mind flat out rejected of his father _not_ killing the Kyuubi, of him having another _sibling_, of _the demon girl_ being his sister, of—of _her_! He gritted his teeth and shook his head, and Narumi felt a slither of pity for the boy.

**Child, you are running out of time.**

_Tch!_

* * *

She inhaled sharply, regaining her worldly consciousness as power surged through every inch of her skin. Orange chakra coated her body, sharpening her senses and her features. One tail sprung behind her, a strange sense of awareness making her jump. She shook her head rapidly, trying to tie down her consciousness.

"Run, get back up!" She growled at him once more before engaging in combat. An internal clock started ticking inside her, _I've got ten minutes._ She howled, leaping at the Iwa nin that stabbed her. She grinned at his scream before tearing off a chunk of his skin. Another approached her with a tanto raised and coated with shiny substance. She twirled, tail lashing and shoving them aside.

"Shit, retreat, we got compromised!" She could only sigh in relief at the sight of Konoha's ANBU. Kurama's chakra faded as she slumped to the ground, far exhausted and shaken at what had occurred.

"Subdue the target," her ears perked up. She swiveled around, eyeing their signals as they closed in on her. Her eyes widened as she spotted _that boy_ looking so guilty yet so smug, then she realized. Her eyes prickled with tears, hands curling into a ball. She ducked her head and tensed, heart pounding in her ears.

"Stay back," she growled. The ANBU crouched, their porcelain masks void of emotions. Kurama's chakra seeped back to her skin, eyes turning into slits at _that boy's_ betrayal. She hissed, taking one step at a time. The ANBU moved with her slowly, until she found an opening. She dashed off, heart in her throat at the thought of bring caught. She slid through the forest, unintentionally suppressing her chakra as she tried to fit herself between the large roots of a humongous tree. She wheezed, tucking her head between her knees.

**Child...**

_Kurama_, she whimpered, _I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I am who I think I am!_ She flinched as she felt the tree shake.

"Her trail stops here," she heard. She stiffened, clutching her hip holster and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"That demon's gotta be here somewhere... Neko, check the perimeter."

"Yes sir!" She sighed, popping her head out. She froze, eyes wide with fear as she faced the tip of a sword meeting her nose. "Nice try, brat." She bit her lip, slapping the blade away as she struggled to her feet. She mindlessly dashed through trees, her feet leading her to a large opening. She twisted to her right, but an ANBU jumped down. She turned to her left, but another blocked her way.

"Restrain her now!" She ducked, evading a barrel of weapons. Pain suddenly erupted from her chest, a large protruding wood stabbing through her. She choked, blood leaking from her mouth. "Neko, I said restrain not impale!"

"Tch! I miscalculated a bit—oh my, H-Hokage-sama..."

"My child," he breathed, eyes wide in disbelief. If there was one thing that frightened Sarutobi Hiruzen, it was family being brutally murdered because of his name and his title. Uzumaki Narumi was a girl who had wormed her way past his status as a God of Shinobi with her creepy illusions that he regret teaching her as she stitched herself right below his hip. There she stood now with a contorted face, struggling to breathe and a huge spear piercing her chest and possibly her heart. Although she stood there for completely different reasons, Sarutobi Hiruzen felt his throat thicken and his aging hands tremble.

"J-Jii-san," she muttered weakly as she started to pull the spear out. It was painful—_god fucking damn it was_—but she would heal faster if she pulled it out. She felt oddly benign at his fear and mildly compelled to assure him. "D-Don't worry, I heal really fast."—at least she hoped she did. She cried out, blood gushing out from the hole in her chest.

"Naru!"

"Iruka-san..." the Lord started shakily. Iruka blanched before he rushed to his side instantly, pressing his hand to the wound. Narumi chuckled, bringing her hand up to his scar.

"For the first time," she coughed out, "You're late. Do I get to give you detention, too?"

"I tried to get here as soon as I heard that you were here," he mumbled lowly with a strained smile, "I'm sorry, Naru. Sensei's late..."

"J-jii-jii, I'm sorry," she heaved, "I tried protecting your special people... I nearly chased them out, b-believe it..." The Professor smiled, stroking her short tresses as he, for once, became the grandfather he was behind his hat and his office.

"I do believe you, my child."

"C-can I get my headband now, jii-jii?"

"Of course." To everyone's surprise, he removed his hat and untied the insignia on his forehead and placed it on hers. Narumi had gotten her headband. She was now a kunoichi of the leaf. "Carry it with pride, my child."

"Y-you better believe it!"

* * *

**Dis author got lazy until her computer got taken away and she never updated again. Of course, I love Naruto, so why the hell would I remove him? I love his sunshine, and his optimism, and his strength—most especially his development! Now he will be different and so will be she! I LOVE IT! (But he will never be the same with the current one that I'm trying to catch up on, cause, seriously)  
**

**Reviews are _love._**


	6. Red Light

**Chapter V**

**Red Light**

* * *

There were kinds of silence; the first one is a sweet kind of silence, the type shared by families, lovers, friends, the ones that would warm you to the core. The second one is a comforting kind, the type shared by the comforting to the grieving, the ones that would placate the wounded heart. The third one is the suffocating kind, the type that would cut you the most, the type that shrouds people with discomfort and uneasiness.

But, no one could describe this silence - it was awkward, partly, and deafening, the type that a child should not know about. Yet there she was, sitting across the same crimson headed child she had met during the kidnap attempt, the victim and the poor target, with a silence full of a heaviness the old man between them could not fathom. He imagined she would be clueless, hopping around, and not caring about her injury, to ask and point her finger rudely at the red-headed child across her, but her eyes was full of contempt and contained anger as if she knew.

_As if she knew._

"Naruto," he started gruffly, glancing at the red, spiky tuft of the young prodigy, "This... this is your sister, your twin sister, Narumi." A familiar scowl tugged down Naruto's eyebrows to form the same petulant expression he had seen before Kakashi had whisked him off to train. No doubt, jumping at the chance to see if this young man would be up to par with the esteemed 'Yellow Flash'. Kakashi had no ounce of disappointment.

"No, she's not! She's a demon! My Papa's not one, neither is Mom!" But there was still a child in him, no matter what.

"He's right," Narumi added softly, and Sarutobi frowned, "It's impossible. His parents are _saints_. Fucking saints who thought that an infant is a disposable escape. Didn't expect her to live long because the Monster's essence is poison, huh? Well, bullshit, tell 'em that. She's the cancer now, the leper. They rather be off down a cliff than be even friends with me." The lustrous fire of scorn in her eyes was gone, replaced by the dulling color of resignation, of defeat. Even she, herself, did not know where her spite was coming from.

_After all, she had no right to this body, to this life._

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just forget this happened, forget that we met," she stood slowly, her eyes beginning to crinkle in her signature grin, although there was an unmistakable sign of disappointment on her clenched fists, "See? I don't even know why I'm here. Well, I'll be off first."

"Yeah, I'm gone, too. Man, I'm tired," Naruto huffed, avoiding her eyes and walking towards the window. "Ma, see ya' later, geezer."

Sarutobi shifted in his seat between the exchange to pull them both back, but instead sighed, lit up his cigar and took a long drag.

* * *

Most would say that the first kill was the hardest, especially for a child. Even back in her past life, for a soldier their first kill changes them. Narumi sat stone still, legs and fingers crossed as she tried to meditate - was she normal? Was she still right in the head? Her heart clenched and her breathing ceased. Panic bloomed in the back of her mind, but she squashed it down and just _breathed._

_Okay, _she sighed through her nose, _think. What's the first step... first step..._

_Identify the problem. What is bothering me?_

Killing. The problem was _killing didn't bother her._

_How do I feel about this?_

Panic. Alarm. Killing should have bothered her, but _no_. She was perfectly fine spilling the guts of an enemy nin. She was disturbed at how she even felt a little satisfaction at her own handiwork. Broken toes, slashed stomach and neck. _She felt satisfaction_. Why?

But not because she killed - she heaved a heavy sigh of relief - but because she was _able to protect_.

_That's right. I kill because I protect. That is all I need to remember. I kill to protect and I will kill to protect._

With that realization, she jumped to her feet and padded to her kitchen to prepare a nice and heavy lunch. Today was, after all, the day of the team assignment.

* * *

"What's _she_ doing here?"

"Look, she's wearing a headband."

"I heard she failed, why is she wearing that?"

"Didn't you hear? They said since she's top of the class, she was given a pass - "

"Shh! She's coming!" Uchiha Sasuke scowled at the commotion behind him. They don't deserve to be here. After all, they were from the lesser class, barely nicking the roster. Uchiha Sasuke does not need them. They would only hinder him from his conversation lulled to a low hum when a blonde girl climbed up the stairs and stopped before his row.

"Is that seat free?" Sasuke lifted his head from his chin and raised a thin, fine brow (on fleek) at the short girl. He almost shivered from her levelled stare, almost as calm as his brother's gaze had been, but he was _the _Uchiha Sasuke. An Uchiha never reacts first.

"I asked if the seat beside you is free. You going to answer or what?" Her eyes flashed, a storm of anger whirling behind her clear, blue eyes.

"Hey, freak!" The same goons behind him piped up, "Only those who passed are allowed here." Sasuke was almost glad her freaky too-bright eyes shifted from him to the two idiots who can't keep their mouth shut. A morbid smile tugged at the ends of her lips, and his spine tensed, as _something really weird _shifted behind her before disappearing.

"Murata…" she drawled, plucking a shiny blade from her thigh, "… and, look at that, Matsunaga. The Terrible Two's. What a surprise –" Three _unidentified things _slithered around the floor swiftly, skidding to an imposing image right in front of the fairly frightened pair.

"– The Academy let cowardly dumb fucks pass." He almost laughed out loud when they squeaked, but a short glance at the short girl and his hackles rose. Her eyes looked positively demonic and her smile manic as if she fed from their terror. Her face was no laughing matter nor was her illusions. Then it was gone, and nothing more readable on her face.

"Whatever," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. Sasuke restrained himself from jumping when she turned to him, but he merely smirked, and moved from his seat. "Uzumaki Naru, if you care." He raised another brow at her aggravated sigh, yet said nothing. He was _the _Uchiha Sasuke, the last living, breathing, and brooding Uchiha in Konoha - any form of relationship would only be a hindrance.

At least, for now.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my seat?!" Naru twitched. How dare she forget. _How dare she forget. _Beside her, with a small glance in her peripheral, Sasuke tensed as well, upon hearing the shrill voice of the one and only - Haruno Sakura. Narumi had been buried deeply with fitting in and being ahead of the rest of her batch at the same time that every point in the story completely slipped from her mind.

_But that was it._

This world had become real to her. No longer did she think of Konoha as Masashi Kishimoto's. Konoha was her home now - where the top-notch ninja dwell and hide among the trees. All memories of the past was shoved swiftly at the back of her mind and an inexplicable need to survive arose. _Fight. Fight. Fight. _For what, she never dared to question, but she knew she had to.

Narumi no longer knew what will happen. She was open to any harm with no one to rely on but herself.

"_Your _seat?" She bit out, digging her hands in her pockets in an attempt to hide her growing claws. She couldn't turn her head in fear of snapping and killing her in a fit of rage. "I don't see any fucking sign."

"You - _you!_" A rumbling growl rose deep within her throat, her nose flaring and eyes glinting red.

_Put a lid on it. C'mon, you can't let this control you._

She inhaled sharply and turned swiftly to face Sakura, who reeled back in shock at her bared teeth and red eyes.

"Find another fucking seat, I'm not fucking moving!" Sasuke, who was unsurprisingly silent through the exchange, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura," he mumbled low, yet still enough to be heard, "There is another seat beside me." If the pink-haired girl had not been too frozen in fear, she would have squealed and marveled at how smooth and sexy his voice was as he uttered her name -_CHA!_\- The tween merely nodded and took a long way to cross to Sasuke's other side.

He would later argue that it was just probably the sleepless nights that suddenly made his eyes throb for a fracture of a second when Uzumaki Naru's temper rose.

Though he would never deny that if he hadn't placed his hand on her shoulder, there was no doubt that there would be one pink-haired girl short in their class.

* * *

"Beginning today all of you are ninja's, but you are still merely rookie genin. The hard part is just about to start," Iruka started, loud and clear, "Now, you will soon be assigned duties by a village. So today we will be creating the 'three man teams' and each will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."

Narumi could only wonder how this will play out, considering she was the top kunoichi (despite failing the exam. Did that put her at the bottom?) She knew Sasuke would be placed in Hatake Kakashi's team as it was requested by the council, and only she knew how weak Sarutobi was against the council. He was a democratic leader and mostly catered to what the majority wanted. Let's face it, the 'majority' are a bunch of greedy men.

"...Team seven, due to a special circumstance, is Haruno Sakura - "

"_Hell yes!_"

" - and Uchiha Sasuke." Narumi waited for her name to pass his lips with bated breath (for this would surely seal her undeniably unlucky fate), yet Iruka droned on and on. "...Team ten would be Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru."

_What. _Naru sat stone still, eyes wide and brows furrowed in confusion. Her hands quickly flew to her forehead protector - _the _forehead protector of the one and only Professor, the Lord Third Hokage - and gaped at her teacher.

"Oh, and Narumi," she sat up straighter, leaning in to hear which team she would be placed in (despite how her ears twitched at every sound.) "Please see me before lunch. The rest of you may take a break. We'll introduce the Jounin sensei's later this afternoon. Dismissed." And with that, chatter burst from every side of the classroom; some about the team placing, though most conversation was filled with her situation.

"Che, I knew it," she heard Murata chortled behind her, "She's a fluke. How embarrassing." Naru frowned before standing abruptly and stomping down to her teacher's office. Sasuke stared at her back while Sakura flinched at her short fuse. The pink-haired girl was so glad to not be teamed with a girl as rude and as scary as Narumi. She was just too lucky to be teamed with her Sasuke-kun (her hard work finally paid-off), though she had to wonder why there were only two of them when it was supposed to be a three man team.

"What is the meaning of this, sensei?" She managed to chew out through gritted teeth. Iruka smiled indulgently at her, gesturing to the seat in front of his office desk. Naru, though quite begrudgingly, plopped down on the fluffy chair with a huff. Her eyes turned sad as her hands found her headband once more, "Am... Am I not going to be a ninja, sensei?"

It would be a little disappointing for her, but hell, she would be glad she would be out of harm's way. Disappointing as hell, though, because she had to take a stake through her stomach to get the damn headband.

"No, Narumi," he laughed, then his face turned solemn, "You have been an official ninja of the leaf since yesterday night. And the incident that happened yesterday will be listed as a solo recover and rescue mission of an abducted ninja of the leaf. For that, you will receive an amount equivalent to an A class mission."

"Sensei - "

"With an additional compensation for the damage you took from our own ANBU - "

"_Sensei!_" Narumi snapped, slamming her hand on the cherry wood desk. Startled, Iruka's head snapped up, "I don't need the money. I just want to know if I have a team or not!"

"Narumi, you _will _recieve the payment," Iruka pressed firmly, "You are a ninja of the leaf and you have done us a great service of retrieving Namikaze Naruto and suppressing the threat to the village. As for the teams," _sigh_, "You will be put under Hatake Kakashi."

Well, she did believe she had the worst luck.

* * *

"So... this is Narumi's house, huh?" A lone eye glanced around the dingy apartment. She kept it clean, he'll give her that. Not an ounce of dirt visible and everything was well placed aesthetically, like she imagined the prettiness would cover the poor quality of the concrete walls. Kakashi feared that it would give out at any time of the day, given a small shake.

"She's a good kid, Kakashi. A little bit off in the head, but she's good," the Third Hokage rasped, smiling at the paper crane and shuriken displayed on the wall. "I trust that you will keep her safe." Kakashi wanted to sigh as exhaustion seeped deep within his bones. He hasn't even started, but he knew how much trouble a team of four would be. Great, he gets to be on babysitting duty.

"And you will have Sasuke of _that _Uchiha clan." He grimaced.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know you guys probably think I'm dead after one and a half year of not updating. I know this probably sucks since I didn't edit that much (read: I watched my spelling and removed a few words because it sounded weird.) and also because I have suckish writing. I'll admit, I never thought I'll go back and actually ponder about finishing this piece of crap because looking back, _hoo boy! _This really sucks in my eyes even if I hadn't improved at all. I didn't want to go back because, _well_, I'm so far off to the series, so I probably will cry in the middle of all this and wonder why I even picked this project up again.**

**BUT.**

**But, I will try and finish this (I don't promise for this story to be outstanding!) because I need to do something for myself. And it feels good to publish. I hope you guys won't give up on me, just as I will not give up on this.**

**I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Reviews are _love_.**

**P.S. **

**This will be probably the last time I'll be using this as a chat box. I will personally reply to each and every review. Ily guys.**


	7. Team Seven

Chapter VI

Team Seven

* * *

Narumi slipped in and out of consciousness, moaning every time a bird chirps sharply, or when Sakura growls quite ferally, or when Sakura stomps her foot on the ground because Kakashi Hatake was already late for two hours - mostly because of Sakura's impatience. At least she was starting to get used to the pink-haired girl's squeaky voice and temper. Spending two hours with three people in a closed room for more than two hours can give you so much information.

1\. Sasuke's butt is made of steel because not once has he moved from his spot when Naru couldn't even keep a comfortable position.

2\. Sakura has a short fuse.

3\. Though still very Sasuke-crazy for she has asked Sasuke a total of five times and has been shot down the same amount.

Very curt and useless information considering she knew who they were already, though she knew them through a picture book. Seeing them right in front of her as living, breathing people seemed too surreal. (Just like every time she looks at the old Third.) Sakura's pacing grew louder with every minute, like a ticking bomb when Naru sighed, loud, long, and drawn in exasperation.

"Look, maybe we can ask around for the instructor of Team seven?" She drawled, startling Sakura and Sasuke. "I mean, it's better than your pacing and short bursts of anger, Sakura." The girl flushed as bright as her hair and paused in her steps, eyes immediately shifting to her toes. Narumi blinked. If she had been Naruto, and in Sakura's class, and vying for the attention of the said girl, would her confidence grow heaps?

Hm, how strange.

"Th-that's a good idea," Sakura mumbled, never meeting her icy gaze. The pink-haired girl turned to the brooding boy, "S-Sasuke-kun..?"

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed, already halfway through the door.

"Well, I'll be off. Let's report back here in a few, say, ten minutes." Narumi waved nonchalantly, falling out the window. She landed on the ground with little stumble, quickly tucking her feet as she curled into a ball and rolled. She yawned, easing her legs up smoothly. Thick waves of lethargy seeped through her veins, making her body feel impossibly heavy. She just wanted to curl up anywhere and do nothing.

Naru was so sure it didn't have anything to do with her exhaustion, and it honestly scared her; how it felt all too familiar and how it was also too easy to fall back in. Her right arm tingled with scars long faded and gone, yet a phantom pain haunts her every waking moment. _She_ \- whoever Naru was before all the yellow hair and barely there apartment - _She _knew, for _she _lived her whole life in a body that longs to live but with a mind that wishes for death.

Narumi shook her head, digging her hands deep in her pockets.

"Naru! Hey, Naru!" She raised her head, her half-lidded eyes quickly latching to the owner of the voice. A small, quaint stand beckoned to her with its aromatic home-cooked product. She grinned lopsidedly, dragging her feet to the stools.

"Teuchi-ojii," she called, her lithe feet moving quicker. An old weathered face grinned back at her, pouring broth on a bowl before setting it on the counter just as she sat.

"I saw you coming miles away," He said, a little bit too loud for her ears, but she laughed nonetheless. "So, what's got ye deep in yer head? You should be happy! You got that headband on yer head now." Narumi's smile faded, her hand pausing in the middle of splitting her chopsticks. With a small shake of her head, she faked a yawn and chuckled.

"I just don't get enough sleep at night,Teuchi-ojii," she mumbled, slurping the thick noodles. "I don't slack, ya know." His boisterous laughter filled the small stand before he declared that every bowl would be on the house for the afternoon.

* * *

"Hm? No one's in here..."Kakashi uttered after poking his head in the empty classroom. Maybe he misread the sign? Kakashi leaned back once more and scowled. He was in the right room, yet no one was there. The genin assigned to him every year usually greeted him screaming about his punctuality (or lack thereof). Curious indeed.

"Ah! Someone's in the classroom, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes that his pink haired companion would give him a moment of silence. For the past ten minutes, she had done nothing but follow him around and talk his ear off. What was it about him that made them crazy and obsessive? His looks? His brother's soft features beat his baby ones. His talent? His brother could easily strike him with a single swipe of his hand. His wealth? He barely touched his family's possessions let alone glance at it. He just took what he needed - nothing more.

Sasuke could only sigh, his feet almost breaking into a run and his fingers almost plugging his ears. But, no. That would be weird and rude. Although orphaned, Uchiha Sasuke was taught strictly the do's and the don't's by his father. His father was a no 'bullshit' man.

"Are you our instructor?" He asked briskly, and Kakashi blinked.

"Are you Team Seven?" Sasuke nodded. "Then, yes." There was a short moment of silence.

"Ah! You're late for more than three hours now," Sakura piped up with an indignant glare, a firm frown on her lips.

"Only two? Where's the other one?" Kakashi brushed the little pink haired girl off, whipping out his trusty orange book.

"Still looking for you."

"..."

"..." Sakura looked on, ire bubbling beneath her skin. _Ugh! This is our teacher! How lame, he doesn't even look strong_.

"Calm your tits, I'm here." Kakashi's brows skyrocketed to his hairline as he watched a young girl (_with hair as golden as the sun, and eyes as clear as the sky—so much like the fourth_) casually walk down the ceiling, like every average, green genin could do it in a snap. The young teacher blinked out of his daze (_hair like a ring of sunlight, and eyes too clear, too kind_) when she returned his stare with a strange look.

"Alright! We're complete," He bleated, eye curved as cheerful as possible, "My first impression is… I don't really like you guys!" Sakura crumbled fast enough as Narumi expected while her own face barely twitched. _Who likes anyone at first glance? _

"You're quick to form opinions for someone who only met us," she uttered, rubbing her left ear. She tilted her head, a taunting smile on her seemingly innocent face, "Unless, you know, you've followed us for days and lurked around our houses—maybe even broke in and inspected our fridges."

For a moment, Kakashi couldn't breathe, and he was ten again—_how could Minato-sensei possibly know he dyed Obito's shorts pink?_ Then, he was twelve, with their blood on his hands, and Minato-sensei was just by the tree line, watching him _always, always, always_.

A half of a second passed, and he was Hatake Kakashi again, twenty-six, fresh out of ANBU, and Minato-sensei was gone.

"Why, I couldn't possibly know what you're talking about," came his swift rebuttal, sweeping the fleeting moment of melancholy under the rug. He was good at that.

Narumi opened her mouth to reply, yet he was lightning fast – "Anywho, let's all meet up at the rooftop to get introductions done, so we can discuss further about your graduation!"

With those last words, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I do have an explanation - internet is scarce. I could barely load this page. I suppose it's going to be a long time before we have stable internet connection. Don't worry guys, hahaha (dying inside). I can't say I'm satisfied with this short chapter, but I had to chop chapters up to upload easier.**

**I still suck, but stay tuned.**

**Reviews are hart hart**


End file.
